The potential of optical coherence tomography (OCT) configuration which can be used with a diagnostic tool/method/apparatus is capable of providing high-resolution cross-sectional images of tissue microstructure to depths of 2 mm has been well appreciated for over a decade. Many exemplary OCT systems and methods utilize a laser source with a wavelength output that changes over time. Various technologies have been described to provide such wavelength-tunable laser source. Such lasers generally include an element that selects for a specific wavelength. For example, in some optical source designs a spectral filter is incorporated into a laser cavity, and this spectral filter is configured to vary its spectral filtering properties over time [REFS]. In other designs, the laser cavity length can be modulated to affect its output wavelength [REFS]. In such designs, the rate at which the laser can change its output wavelength is a function of the rate at which the spectral filter or cavity length can be changed. In various configurations, the spectral filter or cavity length is changed through mechanical actuation, and is therefore likely limited in its rate of change by mechanical forces such as inertia.
Accordingly, there may be a need to address at least some of the above-described deficiencies.